Loss In The Pit of Doom
by RIO2lover100
Summary: Takes Place after Match in the pit of doom, Blu feels that he doesn't belong in the Amazon anymore and decides to return home, will Jewel convince Blu to stay or will He leave?


**I'm Back, it's been a while but I've decided to continue writing Rio Fanfics Here is my one shot of my version of Alex the owl's story showing my version of Blu's reaction in the pit of doom after the match, Credit goes to Alex the Owl**

Loss in the Pit of Doom

Blu hung his head in shame as he collected his fanny pack in his talons; guilt flowed through his mind as he watched the Spix macaw clan fly away.

He had just cost them their half of the Brazil nut grove by scoring against his own team. Giving their enemies the Scarlet macaws the whole Brazil nut grove Eduardo the Tribe leader was furious at Blu and "Shouldn't have expected more from a human's pet".

Blu then heard flapping and looked to see Jewel and his kids land beside him, he smiled but then looked down

"Hey, um what happened back there? Jewel asked in a concerned voice,

Blu put an annoyed look on his face: "I was trying to prove to your father I was one of the tribe, but it seems I'm not, It's time we headed home" He said with an annoyed look

Jewel put a sad look on her face and moved closer while the kids stayed where they were. "We need to talk about this." She said concerned

"What is there to talk about?" Blu asked with a confused look.

Jewel sighed before looking down, "The kids love it here, and they love being here in the wild, maybe this place is home." She said with a loving face.

Blu looked in shock at what she'd just said "How is this place home! Everything I do to fit in and help just leads to problems, this place is not home Jewel, maybe for you, but not for me." He said whilst looking down in sadness.

Jewel looked annoyed at him, "YOU know what, you need to figure out what you want and maybe you should open your eyes and think about us instead of just yourself!" She said angrily before turning around, preparing to leave with the kids

Blu suddenly turned around with an angry look on his face, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" he yelled at Jewel

Jewel suddenly turned around at his sudden outburst, "I SAID YOU SHOULD START THINKING ABOUT US INSTEAD OF JUST YOURSELF" she yelled back

"I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU AND THE KIDS SINCE WE GOT HERE, BUT YOU AND THE KIDS ARE ALWAYS HANGING OUT WITH YOUR OLD BOYFRIEND ROBERTO AND YOUR FATHER INSTEAD OF BEING WITH ME, THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND ROBERTO ISN'T THERE AND YOUR FATHER HATES ME BUT YOUR JUST TOO DUMB TO SEE THAT" – Blu yelled back at her causing the kids to step back in horror.

Jewel just stood back in shock before deciding to yell at him, "ROBERTO IS NOT MY OLD BOYFRIEND! HE'S BEEN MY FRIEND SINCE WE WERE KIDS AND THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US" she yelled whilst shedding a few tears

"THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT HIM BEFORE! OH I GET IT YOU WERE JUST BLINDED BY YOUR OWN NEEDS INSTEAD OF REALISING THAT I WASN'T ADAPTING AND NEEDED HELP!, WHEN I WAKE UP, YOU'RE NOT THERE, WHENEVER I NEED HELP, YOU'RE NEVER THERE, YOU'VE BEEN SELFISH SINCE WE ARRIVED, WHY DON'T YOU AND THE KIDS JUST LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES WITHOUT ME, YOU NEVER WANTED ME TO BE YOUR MATE, YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH THAT JERK ROBERTO, WELL NOW YOU AND THE KIDS CAN HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE WITH HIM AND NEVER KNOW ABOUT ME AS I'LL BE DEAD!" Blu yelled back causing Carla, Bia and Tiago hug each other in fear while Blu turned around and prepared to leave.

Jewel looked down in sadness, she knew that Blu was right, all the time they had been here she had been playing and having fun with the kids and her friends without realising that Blu was struggling to adapt, she'd been selfish and not even thought about helping him, "He's right, I've been selfish to him and I let my needs get in my way instead of trying to help him, I should've been there for him but i just missed the tribe, it's time I was a better mate to him and the kids." She thought before looking up and yelling: "Blu, wait!"

Blu turned around looking at Jewel with an annoyed look "What!" he said while folding his wings

Jewel started to tear up and gave Blu a guilty look, "Blu, you're right I've been too selfish towards you and shouldn't have been out with the kids and having fun without realising that my dad was giving you a hard time, and I should've told you about Roberto, I shouldn't have kept it from you, I will always be here for you and so will the kids, I don't want to lose you as we'd be heartbroken without you, even Mimi likes you as she thinks your funny and the perfect bird for me, I love you so much Blu, Please stay here with us." She said with such emotions that she almost broke down in tears.

Blu then new she was right, he was her one and only and he couldn't leave his kids heartbroken and what he was doing was only dragging them down, he unfolded his wings and smiled at her, tears of joy pouring out of his eyes, Jewel had never said anything so heart melting to him before; he sniffled before running towards Jewel with his wings open

Jewel did the same and soon they both met in the middle before wrapping their wings around each other, hugging each tightly, never wanting to let each other go, a few minutes later Carla, Bia and Tiago joined in the hug., mainly hugging their dad tight, they really did love him so much and would never want him to leave

Jewel leaned out from the hug and stared into Blu's loving eyes before pulling him into a passionate kiss, Blu's eyes widened in surprise but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes, kissing her back. They both moaned in passion as their tongues danced in each other's beaks, luckily the kids had their eyes closed to notice.

After a few minutes, the both parted from their kiss, their lungs begging for oxygen, they gazed into each other's eyes before Blu finally broke the silence, "I love you so much Jewel, what you said earlier has made me love you even more, I want to spend the rest of my life here with you and the kids" he said, with a heart loving smile on his face

Jewel teared up hearing his words and simply hugged him tighter with her eyes closed, "I love you to Blu, you are the most amazing and sweetest bird a girl could ever have, if you had left, I would be devastated and would never forgive myself." She said with tears of joy in her turquoise eyes..

Blu smiled, but before he could say anything else, he was tackled fiercely to the ground by a very angry Eduardo who held him tight whilst Jewel and the kids stood in shock, "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID PET, WHY DON'T YOU JUST RETURN TO YOUR LOUSY HUMANS, STU" Eduardo said before he tightened his grip on Blu, nearly killing him, Blu however managed to push him off before standing up and giving Eduardo a fierce stare which made him step back a bit, Jewel and the kids rushed towards Blu's side and also gave Eduardo an angry glare.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME SIR! EVER SINCE I GOT HERE YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE DIRT, I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO OFFEND YOU AND YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN BOSS ME ABOUT, AND SECOND OF ALL, MY NAME IS NOT STU, LOU, DREW OR SUE, IT'S BLU! He yelled at his father in law who stood in shock as he'd never seen Blu this angry. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME AS ONE OF YOURS AND LET ME LIVE HAPPILY WITH MY FAMILY?" AND ONE OTHER THING, IT WASN'T MY FAULT I WAS RAISED BY HUMANS, I WAS CAPTURED BY HUMANS WHEN I WAS A CHICK AND NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO NOT KNOW YOUR OLD FAMILY?!" Blu continued to vent his anger towards Eduardo.

Jewel started shouting at her father: "YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT ALL THE THINGS HE'S DONE FOR ME,

Eduardo stood in shock as Blu continued to vent his anger at him; he was also amazed that Blu had been through so much without knowing his parents before he met Jewel and had children; he started to feel ashamed for his actions as Blu was right, he should've treated him better but he let his overprotective instinct get the better of him and treated Blu like he was pathetic. He remembered what his mate Sarah had told him before she was killed: "Always protect Jewel, and if she ever finds a mate, honour her choice and treat him with respect." Eduardo felt that he'd not lived up to that promise for what he'd done to his son in

Eduardo looked up to Blu who had finished yelling at him and gave Blu a guilty look and sighed, "Blu, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I was too hard on you and should've treated you better, I let my overprotective way get the better of me. I just wanted Jewel to have what I thought was best for her, but i guess I was wrong, she has grown up and found the right bird for her, I'm really sorry Blu, can you forgive me and accept me as your father-in-law?" he said with a guilty look towards Blu.

Blu's angry look turned into a smile as he was happy that Eduardo had finally called him by his first name and wanted to treat him right for the first time, Jewel also smiled that her father decided to be a better father in law to him "Thank you sir, I'm really glad you feel that way about me now, can we start over?" Blu asked with a couple of tears coming to his eye as he took a step towards Eduardo

Eduardo smiled that Blu wanted to be the son he never had, he took a step towards Blu and soon both macaws were opposite each other Blu offered his wing, Eduardo looked down at his wing before smiling. "A wing shake? Come here and give me a hug". Eduardo smiled before pulling him into a hug. Blu smiled awkwardly at Eduardo before hugging him smiled with a couple of tears in her eyes watching her mate and dad hug and soon she and the kids joined in the hug, the whole macaw family were hugging each other with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly Tiago opened his eyes and saw a small plume of smoke coming from the other side of the pit of doom, he gasped in shock, "MOM, DAD LOOK!" he said pointing towards the plume. They all turned their head in shock to see the plume of black smoke; they all flew up to a nearby branch to see that the loggers were moving closer to their home, "Eduardo, we have to stop them from destroying our home." Blu said to his father-in-law. "You're right, we need to tell the others to evacuate." Eduardo suggested, "What! Look Eduardo I'm not the burliest bird in the flock but for once that's actually a good thing." Blu said to Eduardo who looked in confusion while Jewel just smiled and looked happy at Blu's idea. "You know the jungle, I know humans and I know that we can stop them by working together ," Jewel and the kids looked in amazement as they listened to Blu's plan. "We cannot let them destroy our home, sure this place is hot, loud and full of horrible creatures, but it's ours." he said while turning to his family who smiled at him. "We should fight for it, are you with me sir?" Blu asked Eduardo who thought about it for a few seconds before turning to Blu with a Smile. "your right, we've been running away from humans for too long, it's time too fight back!" Blu's face lit up at those words and with that said Eduardo, Blu and his family turned and flew back to the Spix macaws home hoping to convince the tribe to defeat the loggers.

 **Well that's my version of Blu's reaction, stay tuned for some more stories to come in the future, but for now, this is RIO2lover100 Signing off.**


End file.
